fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lionel Jaeger
Lionel Jaeger is a prominant mage in the guild Hydra Head and older brother to Phoenix Jaeger, who is also a member of the same guild. He once served the Magic Council as a member of the Rune Knights, making a name for himself as "The Human Armory" due to his Re-Equip: The Blademaster. He is the more outgoing and confident of the two Jaeger brothers, causing Phoenix to idolize him. Little does anyone in his guild know, Lionel has an intense hatred for Demons and wipe out every last one of them. Appearance Lionel is a young adult in his mid-twenties; with a youthful, but mature looking face as obvious evidence. The young man has long, snow white hair that reaches past his shoulders and down to his shoulder blades, which he keeps in a low ponytail. Lionel also styles his hair in a messy and spikey fashion, as he believes it makes him more manly. His eyes are the same color as amber, which tends to bewilder many women that he meets. He stands tall among many of his fellow guild members, which can actually intimidate people depending on who they are. His body is very muscular and smooth that is without little to no flaws, which is the result of his training. One abnormal feature that seems to stand out is that he has slightly wider hips. This results in him being teased and being called "ladylike", which bothers him to no end. During his days as a Rune Knight, Lionel had much shorter hair that was spiked forward. He wore a armored circlet that had two horns portruded upwards. He also wore half-plate armor that had a red-silvery hue on it. To add to that, Lionel wore a long scarf which was colored red and white. Currently, Lionel wears obisidian half plate that provides much more protection compared to his old armor. Along with that, he has a buckler that is strapped to his forearm. On his head Lionel wears a mult-colored bandana that covers the top of his head, leaving some cloth to dangle. Personality Despite his current position in the guild, Lionel likes to take charge of any situation that comes in hand. He is considered to be a leader among many of his guildmates, one of them being his younger brother Phoenix. He has a powerful air about him that further reinforces his natural born talent as a leader. While he has this amazing gift however, Lionel shows great loyalty to the guild masters and the guild itself, taking Kinji Katoru's Butei law into heart. An entertaining thing about him is that he is a womanizer, going as far as to charm any beautiful woman that he sees. Being one of the last members of his family, Lionel is very overprotective of his little brother. When Phoenix is about to embark on a mission, Lionel will always make sure that another guild mate goes with him so he would return safely. Sometimes he will even try to set Phoenix up with some woman that he finds, much to his brother's chagrin. There were also times when Lionel pranked Phoenix with a white-elephant gift for his birthday for the last two years, only to make it up to him by sending him to a hotspring resort. There is one dark desire that Lionel has is his intense hatred for demons. After witnessing the brutal deaths of his family, he has developed a strong desire to purge the world of all demons. When there is a lead on a demon, Lionel will always be one of the first people to jump at the opportunity if it means hunting one. In fact, the only reason for him to continue training is for him to kill even stronger demons. History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordsman Practioner '- When in battle, Lionel relies heavily on his sword as it is the weapon he mainly uses in battle. A majority of his sword skills was taught by his father, whom inspired him to pick up the weapon in the first place. Along with experience, Lionel has managed to achieve the level where he can be considered as one of the best swordsman in all of Earthland. In fact, the sword is a weapon that Lionel heavily relies on and doesn't seem to fail him. His style is a more mightier form of Traditional Fencing where he uses slow, powerful strokes that carry much weight compared to the fast, light strokes that an average fencer has. These strokes are capable of cleaving off limbs and objects. Lionel also prefers slashing attacks compared to thrusting attacks, which gives him a much more heroic and gallant look. Lionel also possesses great skill in using curved swords such as scimitars and falchions, which he learned during his tenure as a Rune Knight. This can give him the advantage incase his fencing fails him, for this weapon is purely focused on slashing. *'Repitingu Kuto(レピチング クト, Japanese for Repeating Cut): An amateur techinque that involves speed, dexterity, and intermediate skill with the sword in a complex fashion. Lionel does a simple, diagonal slash to the opponent. Lionel then does the same slash in a much faster speed. Magical Abilities Category:Male Category:Hydra Head Category:Requip User Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Lance user Category:Lance Mage Category:Bow User Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Axe User Relationships Trivia Category:Male Category:Hydra Head Category:Requip User Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Lance user Category:Lance Mage Category:Bow User Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Axe User